fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
WSCG
WSCG is a CBS affiliate serving Dothan, AL and the Dothan, AL market. Broadcasting on channel 13, WSCG is owned and operated by Nexstar Broadcast Group. WSCG was launched in 1955, and is the oldest station in the market. WSCG was A CBS affiliate from the start. They carried NBC programming until WATV (now WALQ) came on the scene in 1956. WSCG became the only station in the market to not change their affiliation in 2012 and 2015. In addition to running the CBS schedule, WSCG also airs syndicated programming, including Rachael Ray, Judge Judy, and The Doctors. WSCG also operates two subchannels: 13.2 (For This TV) and 13.3 (for Bounce TV) History WSCG's first broadcast was on February 12, 1955, originally on channel 9, as a CBS affiliate. During the late-1950s, the station was also briefly affiliated with the NTA Film Network. In a massive reallocation of signals in Alabama and Georgia mandated by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to minimize signal interference, the station moved to channel 13 around 1960. At the time of the reallocation, WSCG also moved to new studios with a 1,209 ft (368.5 m) tower in Webb, five miles (8 km) east of Dothan. At the time, the tower was the tallest structure in the state of Alabama.WSCG became one of the first stations in the country to broadcast 24 hours a day. In 1978, WSCG moved to its current 2,035 ft (ASL) tower in Bethlehem (28 miles/45 km southwest of Dothan). The tower is the tallest structure in the state of Florida and one of the tallest broadcasting towers in North America. The tower is so tall that on clear nights the strobe warning lights on the tower have been seen as far as 50 miles away in certain locations. The move was made in part to improve its signal in Panama City and along the Florida Gulf Coast, where it had been the default CBS affiliate since 1961. The new tower gave WSCG one of the largest coverage areas in the Southeastern United States. It provides at least grade B coverage as far east as the Florida side of the Mobile/Pensacola market (including Fort Walton Beach and Destin) and as far northwest as the fringes of the Montgomery market. In 1993, WSCG moved its studios to the historic Houston Hotel building in downtown Dothan (now known as the Woods Building) and operates on the first two floors. The news studio is actually located in what used to be the grand ballroom of the hotel. The building is tall enough (eight stories) that the station's studio-to-transmitter microwave dish is located on top of the building, not requiring a smaller tower to be built on the property. For many years Charles Woods, a perennial aspirant to the governorship of Alabama and occasional minor-party presidential candidate, owned WSCG through his Woods Communications. The station ownership was transferred to Chemical Bank and operated under the corporate name of Dothan Holdings, LLC. Benedek Broadcasting bought WTVY from Chemical Bank/Dothan Holdings in 1995 for a price of $28 million. WSCG was once again sold, this time to Crocodile Broadcasting in 2002. Category:Channel 13 Category:Dothan, AL Category:CBS affiliated stations Category:Alabama Category:Television channels and stations established in 1955 Category:Nexstar Broadcast Group